


Becoming Anathema

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-17
Updated: 2007-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra Cain sees her myth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming Anathema

It still unnerves her. She tries not to show it, but in her wandering, trying to find her place in life, she fails sometimes.

They're there. The ones who believe. She Who Is All. Peasants and people who should not cling to superstition all embrace the myth.

They worship her. Both as a bringer of death and as a mystic connection to a greater destiny.

She doesn't want to be this avatar, rejects the belief they place in her. Their faith is anathema, contrary to everything she wants to be.

If she doesn't reject it, she might just become it…


End file.
